Patapon: Patapedia
Wstęp Jedząc naleśniki wymyśliłem że fajna by była gra o Patapedi. Coś w stylu armii Userhero walczących z armią Ipków i hejterów. Na pewno widzieliście "niekończący się komixx" na Komixxy.pl, to jest coś w tym stylu. Pewnie powinienem zająć się robieniem własnej fikcji ale nie chce mi się :D Każdy może edytować tę stronę oraz dawać swoje pomysły! Ale proszę o nie wandalizowanie. ~Psychopatyczny Alosson, wielbiciel bananów Początek Podczas gry w lochach wieloosobowych otworzył się dziwny portal wciągający wszystko w świecie Pataponów. W niewyjaśniony sposób kod gry połączył się z kodem strony pl.patapon.wikia.com Teraz połączeni z postaciami z gry użytkownicy Patapedi muszą przetrwać w tym świecie. Historia -Ktoś wie jak zacząć?! - spytał PsychoAlo -Ja wiem! - odpowiedział Wielki Patapon Chodząc po stronach Patapedi Heosi spotkali hejta pod pewnym artykułem. "Czas dać temu ipkowi nauczkę!" powiedział Psyho "Ale nie mamy bębnów" rzekł Gresh. (Facepalm) Ale portal wciągnął wszystko, więc bębny gdzieś musiały być. Jeżeli na którejś ze stron przynajmniej raz jest napisane "Pata" znaczy, że bęben zanleziony. Pycho poszedł szukać Chaka, Wielki szukał bębna Don, a Gresh dźwięku Pon. Metallicafun poszedł szukać Pata. Po odnalezieniu bębnów Wielki Patapon, przy użyciu swej magicznej mocy (Ctrl+c Ctrl+v) skopiował bębny cztery razy. Tak, więc herosi zdobyli siłę do walki z Ipkami. Ale ponieważ to były przedszkolaki z klsami Kibbada na trzecim lvl lub slabsi, było im nudno. Wyruszyli na poszukiwania Wielkiego "Krula" Ipków. Wielki Iepk grał sobie w Cookie Clikera. Gdy Herosi znaleźli ten link, weszli na tę stronę i go dopadli. Po zabiciu go wypadła broń pt. "Zagłada Ipkuf", zmienno kształtna i super ostateczna (lepiej niż ostateczna). Czterej wielcy bochaterowie wrócili po wygranej na Patapedie gdzie zobaczyli jak Maciek walczył z Ipkami lecz przegrywał gdyż nie miał bębnów Metallicafun rzekł - Hej Wielki skombinuj jeszcze 1 zestaw a on odrzekł - Bierzcie i korzystajcie z tego wszyscy to jest bowiem magia moja która za was i za nie wielu nie będzie wydana na odpuszczenie grzechów - Serio? - Pytał Psycho - Tekst z Ipkobibli? Wielki skopiował jeszcze raz i zniszczyli Ipki lecz zauważyli ,że jeden z nich porwał go do Wielkiego Boga Ipków. Gdy Herosi odbili go Cała Patapedia byłą zdewastowana przez złe widmo użytkownika Raczekmm... Ponieważ Raczek był zbyt głópi by go pokonać potrzeba było jeszcze kogoś, kogoś, kto jest tak głópi jak ipki. Herosi, chodząc po różnych stronach, spotkali zabłąkanego Króla Juliana . Wielki skopiował kolejny zestaw. Julian powiedział "A zatem, przysięgam, że was nie zawiodę! Nie tylko nie zawiodę, ale powiodę - ku zwycięstwu i chwale... Albowiem we are the champions!". Po czym przyłączył się do nich. Zmasowany atak na Raczekmma zamienił go w karme dla Ipkopsów. Julian wrasnął - Like a boss kto ma śliczny tyłek ja ja ja! - Potem pierdnął i obódził armie Ipków. Lecz po wygranej okazało się że Patapedie zaatakowała zaraza Brakus Ortografius rozpętana przez Ipki. Biedna Sora schowałą się końcie i już gdy Ipki miały ją zabić pojawił się Traitor TDT i rozpędził napastników, a następnie rozpłynął się w mroku. Reszta próbowała go szukać, lecz bezskutecznie. Wtedy pojawił się wezwany przez wroga IpGaaen. Bohaterowie, po wielu gigabajtach walki padli na ziemię zrezygnowani, gdy znów pojawił się TDT, i z jego pomocą pokonali stwora. Zapytali się go, czy chciałby do nich dołącyć, lecz ten odparł, że jest niezależny. Zwiastując, iż jeszcze się spotkają, zniknął w mroku. TDT został spotkany na polach wiecznego Hejtu walcząc z Hejturą gdy zobaczył bohaterów powiedział: Mięęęsko król będzie zadowolony Gresh wyskoczył zza krzaków TDT opamiętał się zrobił unik potem wrasnął Głupi wirus! wiele razy zaatakował Wielkiego. Psycho strzelał bananami a Metallicafun mordował Ipki niczym Wiedźmin, TDT znowu mówił Mięęsko okazywało się że kiedyś był opanowany przez Arcybiesa Mięęska. Ale Metallicafun przeciął go w pół a Psycho go spalił jednak TDT przeżył i uciekł prawdopodobnie do Gór Lodowatych Pierdów. Niestety okazało się, że jedno z cięć TDT, które trafiły Gresh'a zadały mu efekt Wiecznej Trucizny, który mógł usunąć tylko sam TDT. Oni wiedzieli jednak, że nie zrobi tego za darmo. Zorganizowano wielką narade Metallicafun mówił żebymu dać najlepsze mięso inni żeby dać Ka-Ching ale w końcu wszyscy poszli do Gór Lodowatych Pierdów znaleźli TDT w jaskini poranionego i ledwo żyjącego podobnie jak Gresh którego niósł Psycho - Mistrzu czy to ty? - Pytał TDT - Nie - Odpowiedział Wielki - Ale mamy kilka cennych rzeczy które chcemy ci dać za wyleczenie Gresha - TDT oglądał rzeczy poczym rzekł - Nie chce rzeczy chce abyście kogoś zabili... - Ok - Mówił Psycho - Ale kogo? - Jego - TDT wskazał na góre na której ktoś był. Uporali się szybko niewiadomo kto to był ale obietnica to obietnica Gresh został odtruty - A teraz - mówił z nutką mroku Metallicafun - Czas na zwrot akcji - Nabił na miecz Juliana który wrzasnął - Tylkooooo nieeee w stoooopeeeee! - poczym zmarł. Metallicafun uciekł mówiąc ,że idzie odzyskać tron. TDT wstał, przywdział swój ekwipunek i razem z resztą ruszył na poszukiwania. Pokonali podczas drogi wiele stworów, znaleźli Złotego Hoshipona, który dał im przyzwanie przyzywające kolegów TDT (Mhrocznych) którzy używali swych Dark Hero Mode i znikali. Znaleźli Metallicafun'a w Tundrze Wspaniałomyślnych Złoczyńców, walczącego z niewidzialnym wrogiem. Najpierw myśleli, że zwariował, lecz wtedy TDT trafił ostrzem coś, co zawyło okropnie i padło na ziemię, a następnie dobił to do ziemi. Co to będzie?! ~ TDT Postacie Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk) Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Bronie Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Mój kij!") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe Ciekawoski *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący pięknym mieczem. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Dark Hero mode: Igła Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, Przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon